1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for heating and cooling the interior of a motor vehicle, including a first climate control device designed to heat or cool the front area of the interior, a second climate control device which is designed to heat or cool the rear area of the interior, a first evaporator which can be connected to a cooling circuit being assigned to the first climate control device and a second evaporator which can be connected to the cooling circuit being assigned to the second climate control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic systems for heating and cooling the interior of passenger vehicles are presently known and used, especially in the U.S. market. But the generic systems can also be used for climate control of drivers's cabs of commercial vehicles, especially in cabs which have a driver area, a passenger area, and a sleeping berth. In this case the first climate control device can be assigned to the driver and passenger area, while the second climate control device can be assigned to the sleeping berth. In the known systems, the first evaporator is conventionally located in a first climate control device, while the second evaporator is located in the second climate control device. The indicated climate control devices are also called climate control boxes or HVACs (“Heat Ventilation Air Condition”).